School Lockdown
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: A ghost trapped everyone with one student that's possessed. As the teachers and try to find out which student it is, some Nasty Sause is heating up. Can Sam, Tucker, and Danny save the school or is there more then meets the eye? Sam's POV and DxS
1. Prologue: He's coming

**Here's my Prologue of my story. I really did have a school lockdown at my school. Ended up being a hoax. Anyway, I'm sure my experiences from that can help me for this story. Review please!!**

I was running down the hallways as far as my boots could take me. Painting till my breath ran out. There was no way I could run very good in this stupid skirt. Why don't I ever wear pants like Danny and Tucker? I turned to the Lunch Room, sliding under the chairs and desks. You can see my skirt rolling up til you can see my underwear, which would be embarrassing if I wasn't in danger. I opened the door to the kitchen, good thing I know my way around here.

"Is someone here?!" I called with my hands on my knees and out of breath.

"Sam, I've been looking everywhere for you," said Tucker with his worried look, I was pretty used to it.

"He's coming after me," I muttered under my breath, "we have to get out of here."

"Yeah right, the shield is still up and that ghost isn't going to just stay there," told Tucker.

"What about Danny?" I asked with worry in my eyes, "is he gonna be ok?"

"I hope so Sam," said Tucker as I nodded and ran quickly to him as the door of the kitchen sprung open.

"You're not going anywhere kids," he grinned with that smirk that could overwhelm anybody. I knew one thing was for sure, he had Danny.

"What did you do with Danny?" I asked in a demanding voice.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but he's not available right now. Would you like to leave a message?" He smirked with insanity.

"What about the possessed one?" I asked.

"But I am the possessed one," he smiled as he came out of the shadows and my mouth dropped wide open.

Alright, I bet you're wondering what the heck is going on here. My name is Sam Manson, and I'm a student of Casper High. My thing is goth and darkness, take it from someone who actually is what your thing is all about. Ok, let's get to the whole deal thing shall we? I have two best friends Tucker and Danny. I've known these guys since kindergarten. Any questions? No, they're not goth nor even do my thing, but Danny on the other hand is kinda close to it if you count his ghost form. He's half ghost half human, which is close to my thing. It was practically my fault for that and is proud, you got it? Tucker is a techno geek and complete opposite of me. Not for the clothing, but the fact he eats animals. So does Danny, but not as much. Tucker is also not very good with manners, which is ok unless you're on a date or something. I'm an ultra-recycle- vegetarian, which means I don't eat anything with a face, just recyclable stuff. Danny on the upside is the closest I can come to. We practically have mostly everything in common, if only my parents could see some positives in him besides the Freakshow incident, don't ask. The story I'm gonna tell you is about a lockdown at my school, but not just any, oh no. It was a ghostly school lockdown, with 300 students in the school and only one that was possessed by the one that locked us in. You know who it wasn't, so . . . who was the possessed student?


	2. The lockdown begins

**I was just dying to do this ok. I need the first chapter right now. Review please!!**

Let's start when I first arrive at school. I'm going to my locker and waiting for Danny like usual. I know what you're thinking, I'm gonna drool over him when he comes passing by. What do you think I am a Mary-Sue or something, somebody kill me. So you know, yes I do have a crush on him, no I'm not obsessed. I'm an independent girl and proud of it thank you. The first person who comes is, no not Tucker, Paulina, that evil witch. Danny once crushed on her until he started hanging out with Valerie, which was actually better thank god. She's a prep wannabe who just likes to break down the first person that comes her way. She's the most shallow girl you will ever meet in your first, no the days of your life and after life. She just swift her hair in the wind like she won some beauty contest or something. Show off!

"Oops, I'm sorry, it was so dark here, I couldn't see you with all the black you wear," smirked Paulina as she laughed with her "friends" or so she calls them.

"What was that? I can't understand you, I don't speak shallow," I spat back, which was always my favorite weapon.

"Very funny goth geek, but I've got an invitation to give to all my friends to go to my party, and as always, you nor your looser friends are invited," smirked Paulina.

"Really, guess I forgot to tell you the part where it's not my problem. If you're asking to bring an invite to Danny Phantom, the answer is no. You ask someone who cares," I smiled with independence.

"I wasn't even gonna ask you, I was actually gonna ask your looser friend Danny," told Paulina.

"I can hear you ya know," glared Danny as he took an invite from Paulina's hand right behind her, "and I'm sure he'll think about it."

"Great, then I'm sure I'll see him there tonight," smiled Paulina as Danny smiled and crumpled the invite in his pocket. I smiled at that part, cause when he does that, that usually means he doesn't care if he goes or not. He'd only go if there was nothing else to do.

"Hey Sam, Paulina's sure of a needy today," joked Danny.

"Got that right, I'm just sick of her today," I grumbled with my fists clutched into a ball.

"Hey guys!" Called Tucker with that same grin on his face, "Paulina gave me an invite to give to Danny Phantom in case Danny didn't give his to the ghost boy."

"Wow, that's so interesting," said Danny sarcastically, "I've got better things to do then to go to some stupid party. Like some of my ghostly stuff and so forth."

"Well, glad someone agrees with me," I crossed with the same glare, I glare alot.

"But if there's no ghost fight, can we go to the party?" Begged Tucker.

"Whatev," muttered Danny rolling his eyes, "if you excuse me, I'll be in the broom closet doing the research dance."

"Wha," I cocked in confusion.

"I ran into a ghost this morning. Said something about the big show happening at our school and I don't think it'll look good. I need you guys to cover for me for a while, it may take a the whole class times to find out what this ghost is up to," glared Danny as he went inside the broom closet as Tucker and I shrugged and walked to our classes.

As always, first hour was PE, it's no wonder Danny doesn't want to go here, he stinks. Both him and Tucker are on the bottom of the grade list of PE. The only reason their grades aren't that low is because they attend every class. At least Tucker does, Danny is usually tardy and sent to detention like always. Not much of a surprise. Anyway, Tucker and I told our PE teacher that Danny was in the Nurse's office, can't believe she fell for that one. As I was doing the mile, which was our unit. I heard a sound on the outside of the wall.

"You're not going anywhere ghost boy!" Shouted a female voice on the side of the wall as everyone ran out of the class to obviously see the ghost boy in action. I was just there to make sure he was ok.

We all ran out of the class, ignoring the cries from our PE teacher, and ran to where the broom closets were as you can hear voices from the two.

"End of the line punk," glared Danny as you can see from the crack.

I was hoping that he'd defeat the ghost again as always and get a tardy yet again. Although, that wasn't gonna happen today or I wouldn't be telling you this story. I looked through the crack as I could feel the wall rumbling and Danny looked panicked as he looked up and clutched his teeth. It covered the crack and I couldn't see him.

"NO!" I shouted banging my fists on the wall as I saw no one was around and Tucker came by grabbing my arm.

"Dude, we have to go, we're under school lockdown," warned Tucker.

"SCHOOL LOCKDOWN!!!!" I shouted as we both ran through the hallways and we made it to an empty classroom.

No one was around, no one, just me and Tucker. We both grabbed each other and hid under a desk for protection.


	3. The gym meeting

**Ok, here's my next chapter. This story's getting better, especially the twist that will be coming up around the middle or end pretty soon. You'll have to keep reading. Review please!!**

I was in the dark in panic about everything, Danny's battle with whoever, the school lockdown, everything. I clutched onto Tucker's shirt, hoping this whole thing will be over soon, or better yet, Danny will come in and everything will be alright.

"Is it over?" I asked.

"I don't think so," answered Tucker as we both grabbed on tighter.

"I'm worried, where's Danny?" Asked Sam.

"I'm sure he's fine," comforted Tucker who was also not sure until both teens saw Danny fazed though the wall, thank God, "told ya."

"Hey guys," waved Danny as we separated.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I ran into a ghost who's possessing someone in the school," told Danny.

"Which student is possessed?" Asked Tucker.

"I don't know, she possessed the student before I could go after her," said Danny, "the whole school was collapsing."

"Then we need to find out which student is possessed and find out her plan," told Tucker.

"Ok, but first, let's see how the others are doing," I said with concern as Danny fazed Tucker and I out to the gym where all the classes were and was filled with chatter and junk.

Luckily, Danny changed back to human form before we got there and we all entered seeing everyone wasn't harmed or anything. The students were wondering what was going on, some made rumors about a ghost trying to take over the school, and some didn't know what the heck was going on. The principal came up with the megaphone.

"Everyone quiet down!" Commanded the principal, but everyone was still chattering like a swarm of bees, "please! I know you're scared, but please listen!" She called, but it didn't do any good, then I came up, needing to calm everyone down.

"Give me that," I told the principal as I grabbed the megaphone and shouted, "EVERYONE QUIET!!!"

Everyone was in complete silence and turned their attention to me. Good thing I do a lot of protests and rallies.

"Look, I know you're scared and so am I. As you know, Danny Phantom is in this school and hopefully will protect us. From what I've heard, there's a student in here that's possessed by that same ghost Danny Phantom was fighting. We'll need to find out which student was excused during the time or was late and go from there, any questions?" I announced as I saw Dash raise his hand, "what is it Dash?"

"What if a student from the classes was possessed and just did it when we didn't know?" Asked Dash as everyone chattered in fear.

"QUIET!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and everyone ceased, "Did anyone see something beyond normal?" I asked, seeing no hands raised, "then she must've done it when the student was alone," I said as everyone seemed to agree with my statement, "now, how many people were excused alone?" I saw several people raise their hands and I nodded, "go to the corner over there," I pointed as the kids did what I said and I muttered, "this could take awhile."

Mr. Lancer told some people to search all around the rooms as I went to Tucker and Danny.

"Guys, we need to figure out which student is possessed," I said.

"It would be someone we wouldn't expect from what I've heard," told Danny.

"It's the ghost boy I just know it," said Valerie as she stepped into our conversation.

"Interrupt much?" I asked with a glare.

"I'm just stating fact, you all saw him. I'm sure he was fighting someone who was trying to stop him," told Valerie as I just plain ignored her.

"I'm sure whoever it was that's possessing a student, has certain threats," smiled Danny with his arms crossed as Valerie's eyes widened.

"Of coarse he does and if you see that ghost boy, tell him he's going down," narrowed Valerie as she left.

"Did you just see that, I'll put her under suspect," said Tucker.

"I think you maybe right Tucker, I think Valerie maybe possessed," I agreed.

"I don't know Sam, she may've been acting weird because of her hunting stuff," shrugged Danny.

"But that would be the reason she's possessed. Obviously, she was hunting the ghost and was possessed without knowing," I said.

"Whatever you say Sam, but don't be too sure," warned Danny.


	4. Has to be Valerie

**Ok, here's the next chapter. I see some people are interested already and it's like three chapters. Next one, review please!!**

Alot of things were happening. We were all stuck in school since the doors were locked including the windows. Some of the students tried to break the glass, but it was too hard. I'm guessing the ghost hardened up the glass. I was a little scared, but as long as Danny was there, I was always ok. Everyone was way worse then me, most of the girls were all crying like babies, some were holding onto their boyfriends like stuffed animals, and some were on their cell phones text messaging their parents with tears streaming. I was just on the bleachers with my knees to my chin shaking with fear. Danny walked up to me with a quant smile with a gentle hand on my back.

"Scared huh?" Asked Danny as I looked up and nodded, "it's ok, when we find out the possessed student, we'll get out of here."

"I just can't believe we're all trapped in here with barely any food or beds to sleep in," I said with worry.

"So far, we've got a couple of suspects. Dash, Valerie, Mikey, Star, and Josh," told Danny and I nodded.

"But why didn't they suspect you Danny?" I asked.

"It couldn't have been me Sam, because I was fighting the ghost and I'm always late for class," told Danny.

"True, but I still think Valerie is possessed. She's been acting strange like she's hiding something. It's possible that she's possessed by a ghost," I said.

"I don't think so Sam, she's only hiding the fact that she saw Danny Phantom. She thought that I was trying to take over the school or something and was trying to fight the ghost. That was the last I saw her. She shot the ghost in a room and disappeared, thinking that ghost worked for me," Danny explained.

"Which is why she's a suspect," I pointed out.

"Sam, I'm sure it wasn't her," Danny defended as Valerie came with her arms crossed and a glare.

"What do you want Valerie?" I asked with a glare.

"Just here to tell you to watch your back," said Valerie.

"Oh I will," I glared in a deep voice.

"You better, cause the possessed student is here and will get you if you don't be careful," warned Valerie as she left.

"Still think she's not suspicious?" I asked.

"Maybe your right Sam, but we still need to investigate," told Danny.

"I'm in dude," smiled Tucker.

"Good, I'm gonna do some research, be right back," told Danny as he ran down the halls.

"I'll be getting you ghost boy," I heard Valerie say in a whisper as she started following Danny.

"Come on, Danny's in trouble," I told Tucker pulling his arm.

"Ah," yelped Tucker as we both ran down the halls.

I ran to the classrooms were and saw Danny with Valerie shooting him with her ecto gun.

"You're goin down ghost boy!" Shouted Valerie as she kept shooting like crazy and he was ducking under chairs.

"Valerie, it's me Danny, why would you hurt your own friend?" Asked Danny.

"I know your little secret ghost boy," narrowed Valerie as she took Danny and threw him across the classroom.

"Danny, I told ya she was possessed," I said running to Danny.

"Maybe you were right," muttered Danny as I turned to see Valerie aiming her ecto gun.

"Out of my way," warned Valerie.

"No way," I refused as I took a book and threw it at Valerie, then snatched her ecto gun, "pick on somebody your own size."

"Give me my gun," ordered Valerie as she kicked it off my hands and aimed it towards us, "any last words?"


	5. Valerie's possessed, is she?

**Ok, next chapter, this is getting really good. I see alot of you like it so far. Review please!!**

I didn't know what to do, Valerie was gonna kill us. At least whoever possessed her was gonna. I then saw some sauce being squirted towards her as we both turned to see Tucker with a hose that read "Nasty Sauce" on it.

"Taste Nasty Sauce," smirked Tucker, "come on guys, we have to get out."

"Wait, you don't understand!" Shouted Valerie as we all ran out of the room.

"That was close," said Tucker.

"Too close," said Danny.

"But still, why didn't she use any ghost powers if Valerie was possessed?" Asked Tucker.

"Tucker, she's possessed, not overshadowed,"I said annoyingly.

"He's right Tucker, a human that's possessed can't use any ghost powers duh," said Danny

"Oh," said Tucker.

"Still, I doubt if she was possessed," thought Danny.

"But she was shooting us like pigs," I pointed out.

"She was shooting me and she could've just thought that I was the possessed student because of my ghost ecto signature," told Danny.

"Then why didn't it go off during school times and why did she act like she also wanted to kill me?" Asked Sam.

"You know how she does her ghost hunting and I doubt if she'd want to use her ghost equipment," told Danny with his arms crossed.

"Either way, we still need to get her away from the students in case she is possessed, but you maybe right," told Tucker.

"I know I am, if she was possessed, she'd not be calling me ghost boy," told Danny, "I saw the one who's possessing a student right now and where did you get the Nasty Sauce?"

"Oh, it was from the Broom Closet," pointed Tucker to a Broom Closet.

We all went inside the room as I saw four big tanks of Nasty Sauce being heated up. I gasped in fear, knowing what was going on.

"Oh crud, that ghost is trying to blow up the whole school, we have to warn everyone," I told Danny and Tucker.

"Good point," agreed Danny as we all went to the gym to where everyone was chattering that was so loud, you could hear it all around the room.

"Everyone!" I shouted with the megaphone as everyone turned to my attention, "my friends and I went to the Broom Closet and saw four Nasty Sauces being heated up! If they heat up too much, it could make an explosion that could wipe out an entire block, by this case, four blocks!"

Everyone was now getting the worried chatter wondering how they were gonna get out of this one. To tell you the truth I had no idea either.

"What should we do?" Asked Dash.

"What you should do is run!" Shouted Valerie with her gun aiming as everyone started screaming like mad lions.

"Joan of Ark!" Shouted Lancer running out of the gym as Valerie started shooting Danny.

I ran onto Valerie's back, trying to make sure Danny wasn't hurt.

"Get off of me!" Shouted Valerie as I took one of her ecto guns and started shooting her with it, "give me that."

"Why don't you get out of Valerie," I said with bravery.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Valerie.

"You're a ghost possessing Valerie," I told her.

"I'm not possessed!" Shouted Valerie.


	6. Revealed

**Next chapter, is Valerie lying or is she really not possessed? Find out and review please!!**

I looked at Valerie with my eyes narrowed, keeping my aim locked.

"What do you mean you're not possessed?" I asked demandingly.

"I mean I'm not possessed, I'm only after the one that is," told Valerie, "I saw him, Danny Phantom possessed Danny, even my signature says so."

"But it isn't Danny!" I shouted, "it's you, it has to be."

"What makes you think it's me, ya think if it was, that I'd be fazing through that door?" Asked Valerie, "I had to break through."

"That would make sense," said Tucker.

"Told ya it wasn't Valerie," said Danny.

"See, if Danny was possessed, he would've tried to convince me that it was you," I pointed out to Valerie.

"He probably is using that to cover himself, and is goin down!" Shouted Valerie as she started shooting Danny and he ran around to a Broom Closet.

I stood there worried. We couldn't open the door for some reason. I twisted my fingers around as I saw Danny step out. I was relieved he was ok.

"Are you ok Danny?" I asked.

"Yeah . . . she's out. Now let's find out who the real possessed student is and not blame Valerie," painted Danny as he closed the Broom Closet and melted the knob, "I suggest we lock her up so she won't do anymore damage."

"Good point," Agreed Tucker.

"Yeah," I smiled.

All the students were safe thank God and were convinced that she was working for the ghost that trapped all of us. Everyone was still scared, but had some faith since Danny Phantom was around. Tucker was metaling with his PDA to find out which person was possessed. I was with Danny for somebody to keep me company.

"Danny," I muttered to Danny as he turned with his warm smile.

"Yeah," said Danny.

"Do you think we'll make it out?" I asked.

"I don't have a doubt," smiled Danny.

"Well, if we don't, there's something I want to tell you," I said.

"What is it?" Asked Danny.

"I . . . I like you," I admitted.

"I like you too Sam, we are friends," said Danny.

"I didn't mean like that," I told him as he then found out what I was talking about.

"Oh, you do?" Shocked Danny.

"I think I always have," I said as I felt a hand on mine.

"I do too," smiled Danny as my eyes sparkled.

"Really?" I smiled as he gently held my chin close to his face and we glanced.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Tucker Foley OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tucker was metaling with his PDA trying to find out who the possessed student was. He then opened the Broom Closet door which was unlocked since Valerie had been banging on it so much.

"Tucker!" Shouted Valerie as she stuck him to the wall, "you have to believe me, I saw Danny Phantom in this very Broom Closet and said he was plaining on blowing up this school with that!"

Tucker's eyes widened as he saw the four tanks of Nasty Sauce that him and his friends saw earlier.

"Are you saying that Danny Phantom said he was gonna blow up this place with the Nasty Sauce?!" Shocked Tucker.

"Yes!" Said Valerie.

"Oh crud. SAM!!!" Shouted Tucker.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sam Manson OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

My eyes slowly closed as our lips touched with my arms swinging around his neck. His arms were around my waist and our kiss lasted a while. We parted and he showed a smile.

"SAM!! Valerie was right! She told me Danny Phantom told her that he was gonna use the Nasty Sauce to blow up the whole school!" Warned Tucker as I gasped and turned to Danny, seeing a smirk on his face.

"He's right," said Danny as I felt electric bolts down my spine, then I screamed, and my world went black.

How could I have been so blind? So . . . clueless? Danny was the possessed student. Valerie was right.


	7. More Twists

**Big twist huh? Danny was possessed, not Valerie. I only wanted you to think it was her, so you wouldn't think it was Danny. Why did you think I put this story from Sam's point of view? She wouldn't suspect Danny one bit. Review please!!**

I felt so dizzy and slowly opened my eyes. I felt something heating up on my back, something metal. Where was I? Oh yeah, I'm tied up by the Nasty Sauce and Danny is possessed, not Valerie. He was right, I mean Valerie was right, I mean. Oh darn it, I really gotta stop thinking. Ok, so where's everyone? I looked around the room to see everyone trapped inside the Broom Closet. I then saw Danny obviously in human form with a smile on floating a few feet off the ground. His arms were crossed and his eyes were glowing red. This reminds me too much of Freakshow already. Good thing my parents aren't here or I'd be in big trouble and it wouldn't even be funny.

"So, it was you that was possessed, I should've known when you didn't go to Paulina's party," I glared.

"Surprised you took this well," smirked Danny sarcastically.

"You're not Danny, that's what it is," I protested.

"Whatever, why do I even care," furrowed Danny.

"If you aren't Danny then who are you?" I asked with demand.

"You don't get it do you? The Nasty Sauce, I am Danny," smirked Danny with that grin I only saw from . . . no.

"You . . . you're Danny Phantom's evil older jerky self," I glared, "Valerie was right when she said that you were Danny Phantom."

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner," smiled Danny as you see Dan Phantom himself fazing though the ceiling with that evil grin and everyone gasped.

"Hello Sam," smiled Dan as I looked at him with my mad look.

"So, you were behind all this, the lockdown, the Nasty Sauce, Valerie . . ." I narrowed my eyes.

"Everything, I knew you had a crush on me ever since ever and wouldn't even think that I'd even be possessed if I was helping. I went to the Broom Closet since no one ever goes there, but I had to make sure that Jazz wasn't involved. Danny was perfect as someone to possess," smirked Danny.

"Jazz, where is she?" I asked.

"Don't worry Sam, she's doing just fine," smiled Dan as you see a frozen ice with Jazz inside.

"I also knew you'd expect Valerie to be the one since she convinced everyone the truth. I wanted her to know I was the one, that way you'd try to protect me and get me to believe that she was possessed, when the real possessed student was actually right in front of you. Although, Tucker interrupted, so I had to go to plan B," grumped Danny.

"But I don't get it, I thought you were the good ghost," confused Paulina.

"Paulina, he is, this is just his alter ego," I rolled my eyes.

"Ohhhhhhhh, make sense," realized Paulina.

"Whoa, so he's like his Danny Phantom's evil twin," said Dash, "cool."

"Whatever, my plan will still succeed and not even little Danny Phantom can save you," smiled Dan.

"But Sam said that he was in here," said Paulina.

"Man, you still don't get it?" Rolled Danny as he changed into his ghost form and everyone gasped, "Danny Fenton is Phantom, jeeze do I have to say everything?"

"Treasure Island!" Shouted Lancer.

"You know Dan, you're one sick man!" Shouted Sam.

"Yeah, but you still love me," smiled Dan.

"Yeah, when you fought evil, not become one," growled Sam.

"Oh well, I don't have time with my old relationships, I have a school to blow up and an alter ego's life to destroy," smirked Dan, "not to mention take over the world," then left the room.

"You're one sick son of a Bitch!" Shouted Sam.

"That was all you could come up with?" Asked Tucker.

"Hey, you focus on saving the school," told Sam, "we're on a deadline, emphasis on 'dead!'"

"Jeeze Sam, you don't have to remind me," glared Tucker.

"Now, somebody get me off of this thing!" Ordered Sam.


	8. The fire escape

**Here it is. More of this story yet. Review please!!**

I was untied finally. Now I just needed to figure out how to get out of this place, not to mention figure out how to snap Danny back to his real self. There are times like these in which I wish Danny was here. Oh yeah, he is here, darn it.

"Great, Danny Phantom is possessed and we're stuck here. We're doomed!" Cried Quan.

"Not yet, we still need to get out of this Broom Closet, not to mention the school before the Nasty Sauce blows up," I told him.

"We could just keep the Nasty Sauce from heating up," said Tucker.

"Yeah, but where's the cord?" I asked as Tucker then saw the cord was in a small hole on the floor.

"Aw dang," said Tucker.

"How bout we put some water on those heat things?" Asked Paulina.

"Yeah, I doubt if this one's water proof," said Star.

"Great, but where can we get water?" I asked.

"There's a sink," pointed Paulina.

"There's a sink in the Broom Closet?" I asked surprisingly.

The girls tried to turn the water on, but no water came out.

"Ok, looks like that's not gonna work," I said.

"Oh great, the Nasty Sauce is heating up. It could probably put some wood on fire," grumped Lancer.

"Wait, what was that?" I asked.

"It could probably start a wood on fire?" Cocked Lancer.

"The door is made of wood, we could just burn it using the heaters," I pointed out as everyone started agreeing.

We all banded together and started pushing the Nasty Saucer close to the door. Although it was heavy, we still pushed with all we had. Finally, the heater to the Nasty Saucer was close enough to the door and it did start burning the door. The door was finally gone, but also was gonna burn down the whole school. We decided to worry about that later. The whole class started getting their butts out of this school. The fire kept on spreading throughout the whole place enough to make a hole in the school for everyone to get out. I went running down the halls.

"Miss Manson, where are you going?" Asked Mr. Lancer.

"Danny maybe possessed, but that's still his body and I won't abandon him," I demanded running towards the fire as I felt someone grab my arm.

"You're not going in there," said Valerie, "not without someone with you. I'm not gonna abandon him either."

I smiled at her as she changed into her ghost hunting suit and I jumped on top. Tucker ran to us.

"What about me?" Asked Tucker.

"Go get some help, tell Jack, Maddie, and Jazz that Danny's still in here!" I ordered Tucker as he nodded and went through the hole.

"Hang on!" Warned Valerie as the jet sled speeded up though the fire and finally made it to Danny and Dan. Danny was obviously in his ghost form.

"Hello girls, came back have you?" Grinned Dan as I jumped out of the jet sled and we started fighting. Valerie was with Dan and I was with Danny.

"Looks like it's just you and me lover girl," smirked Danny as he shot some energy blasts at me, but I dodged them.

"Danny, I know you're in there somewhere. It's me Danny, Sam, your best friend remember?" I said trying to dodge him.

"In this game, I don't have any friends," smirked Danny as he grabbed my arm and threw me in the fire as I felt the fire choking my lungs.

"Danny," I squeaked coughing my lungs out and feeling the heat. It was so hot, it was melting my boots. Looks like I'll have to get new ones after this.

I saw Danny in the shadows with the same smile and his arms crossed. My world was lost in the fire as the heat continued to burn my skin. I should stop wearing tank tops.


	9. Valerie to the rescue

**Here's my next chapter. Looks like Sam's in a heat of trouble. Get it, heat lol. Anyway, this is gonna be from Valerie's point of view now since Sam's out of line. Review please!!**

I saw Danny throw Sam into the fire. Her skin was burning as I ran inside, good thing my ghost hunting suit is fire proof. I luckily got Sam out of that fire, seeing some of her skin burned including her clothes. I aimed my gun and started shooting Danny.

"Come on Valerie, do you really want to harm your best friend?" Asked Danny.

"One, I've been wanting payback from him for ruining my social life for a long time and two, the real Danny Phantom bad or good would rather die then being treated like a puppet," I narrowed my eyes.

"Then looks like it's settled then. Battle to the finish," smiled Danny.

"Bring it on punk," I glared as I kicked him on the chest and busted a hole through the wall and threw Sam's body outside, "I'll be back Sam."

I ran through the fire, taking Danny's suit and threw him onto the wall of the school with the fire surrounding both of us.

"Come on Valerie, is that the best you can do?" Asked Danny as I saw the Nasty Sauce heating up, time was running fast. Especially with everything being on fire.

"I'm not done with you yet ghost boy," I glared as I took some melted chains.

I took Danny's arm and lifted up his top shirt putting the melted chains on his waist. Whoa, looks like he'll be feeling that tomorrow. I made sure it was tied up tightly as he started burning really bad.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Screamed Danny as he looked at me with his green eyes and his teeth grunting.

"Danny, you're strong, I've seen you. I need you to try to fight it," I told Danny.

"Ugh," moaned Danny as his eyes slowly closed and he fell on the floor with the fire all around him and changed back.

I looked at him taking the chains out of him and threw his body on my jet sled. I flew through the fire as I heard something behind me. The Nasty Sauce, the whole place is gonna blow! I flew my jet sled the fast it could go as I quickly grabbed Sam's body and jumped off my jet sled onto the green grass with two of the bodies. I painted as I turned my head to see the fire-like pit burning what was left of the school. I looked at Sam, she was ok, at least what was left of her. Her face had some black spots, her clothes where partly burned, and her skin was red with so many blisters. Danny had some black marks too, including his clothes, and his waist had some red chain marks. I looked at Danny as I tried hard as I could to hold them back. It was just so hard not to cry at this scene at what was happening. I've seen worst, but this was just too much. I took my helmet off me and hugged Danny's body tightly with some of my tears falling on his clothes.

"V . . . Valerie," muttered Danny, "what's wrong? What happened?"

"This is too much Danny, this is too much!" I cried aloud.

"Valerie, I'm fine," comforted Danny.

"It's not you Danny, at least not the part of you you're thinking," I sniffed.

"What is it?" Asked Danny, "and what's wrong with my . . . oh no, my waist hurts so badly."

"Don't worry about that, it isn't that either. It's what's been happening. The lockdown, you being possessed, the ghost boy, everything doesn't make sense anymore," I cried.

"What happened?" Asked Danny.

I looked at him and moped.

"It doesn't matter, I'm so sorry Danny," I wept.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Danny.

"I know you're the ghost boy and I'm sorry for being so selfish and all the things I did. I want to be your friend Danny and I don't care who you are," I smiled.

Danny smiled and hugged me tightly, "of coarse I will, if you tell me what happened."

"Sure thing Danny," I smiled.


	10. The hospital

**Here's my next chapter. It's Sam's point of view again. I would've done this like in the last chapter, but I needed you to see the action and it would've been short. Here it is. Review please!!**

I moaned thinking about what was happening. I was gonna die in the fire and there was nothing I could do. I could hear noises in the background. I heard one talking to me in a dream or something. It was Danny, I could recognize his voice anywhere, but it couldn't be him, he was possessed and I was dying in the fire. I didn't care, I just wanted to hear his calming voice instead of the possessing Danny voice.

"Hey Sam, I just need someone to talk to. I'm still confused about this whole lockdown thing, Valerie told me everything. The school's burned down, which means there won't be school for a while till the whole place is rebuilt. You know, it was brave of you to go out there after me when the whole school was on fire. You've always had my back no matter what happened, even after the accident. You kept my secrets and was always there to protect me when I needed it, even if I didn't want it. I know we're just best friends, but the truth is, I think I like you more then just that. I know I dated Valerie and then there was Paulina, but I just sometimes don't know what I like. It took me a while after I started dating Valerie to realize you were right about Paulina being shallow. Valerie is a great girl, but she's not as amazing or as smart. If I was gonna choose one girl out of the whole entire world I want to spend all my time with, it'd be you Sam, cause no one will ever be as amazing or have my back as much as you do. I just wish you could think the same," explained Danny as I felt fingers slipping through my loose hand. I knew that there was no way I could still be alive, but I didn't care. I snapped my eyes open.

"But I do love you!" I shouted as I then found myself in a hospital, it was no dream, I was rescued. Oh yeah, Valerie was there when I was thrown in the fire. I saw Danny with clean clothes and was back to normal thank God. He gasped seeing I was awake. I saw white bandages on me and Danny was in a wheelchair next to me. Wait, he's in a wheelchair? What the heck happened at the fire? I guess he had a nasty fight with Valerie and I better not ask how it turned out. He smiled right at me.

"You're awake, I guess you heard everything I said," said Danny as I slowly nodded and looked at his waist that was wrapped in bandages and had a red fainted mark, "don't worry about that."

"I wasn't gonna ask," I smiled, "how long will you be in that thing?"

"It should be at least a few weeks, but I won't be fighting ghosts for a while. Valerie's gonna take over for me until then," explained Danny.

"What about your alternative future self?" I asked.

"Let's just say he's a little busy right now. I'll get him later until then," said Danny.

"What is he doing right now?" I asked.

"Let's just say he's hunting for some Fruitloops," smiled Danny as I cocked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Dan Phantom OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vlad was drinking his cup of tea in his office and signing some papers for being mayor. Soon the whole place started rattling.

"What in blazer nuts?" Wondered Vlad as the whole place crashed blew up sky high and you see Vlad in his ghost form with widened eyes, "DANIEL FENTON!!!!"

You soon see a loose paper floating to Vlad as he grabbed it and read it saying, "there's more where that came from.

P.S. Nice kitty by way, maybe you should call the town Maddie.

P.P.S. No I'm not Danny Phantom

P.P.P.S. Really, they chose you as mayor? If you ask me, I think you had to overshadow voters to do that.

P.P.P.P.S. If you think you can take me, you're so far from wrong. I possessed Danny and almost killed his family, so you better watch out, there's a new villain in town that is more powerful then you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sam Manson OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh well, who cares, I'll be better pretty soon and this is only the beginning," I smiled.

Danny slid his fingers on my cheeks and his blue eyes locked on mine. I lifted myself up and our lips closed on each other. I felt Danny supporting my body with his arms around my back and the back of my head. I gently laid my hand on his cheek and started kissing his top lip with him kissing my bottom one. We finally separated with a long pause as he smiled directly at me.

"So, looks like I'll be having company for a while," I smiled.

"Actually for a long time, more like three weeks and four days," said Danny as he rolled onto the next bed and laid himself there as he rolled the chair right next to it, "don't tell anyone I got out of my bed. I wasn't supposed to leave."

"Secret's safe with me," I smiled as we both laughed in the end.


End file.
